Problem: Is ${730397}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Answer: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{7303} {97} = \gray{7303} \gray{00} + {97} $ Because $730300$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${97}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $97$ , divisible by $4$ No, $97$ is not divisible by $4$, so $730397$ is also not divisible by $4$.